Why not?
by Lucius 4ever Pride
Summary: A ella le dejan a cinco curiosos monstruos a su cuidado. Son tan inocentes que podrian ser niños, aunque no lo sean. ¿Por qué no cuidarlos, como pidieron en un principio sus amigos? ¿Por qué no sonreírles? ¿Por qué no dejar que cocinen por ella?


_**¡Aahhhh! ¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¡Tener seguidores es algo tan genial, pero más aún sí van a tu propia escuela y te piden algo de frente a ti!… ¡Como terminó pasando!... aunque al principio me asustó un poco que llegara alguien gritando a mi aula :"¡He, tú, Lucius 4ever!" ^_^U**_

 _¡PrettyGirl (_ _ **Te puse un nombre nuevo como pediste para esto**_ _)_ _ **; aquí esta lo que pediste!:**_

 _ **UnderTale creado por**_ _Toby Fox_

 _ **StoryShift creado por**_ _Voltrathelively_

 _ **UnderSwap creado por**_ _Popcornpr1nce_

 _ **AlterTale y AlterSwap creado por**_ _Friisans_

 _ **Advertencia: Tanta dulzura marca "**_ _Los futuros miembros de la guardia real"_ _ **que les va a dar Diabetes. Algunos son demasiado difíciles de trabajar, así que tal vez haya mucho OoC…**_

 _ **Además es posible que nuestro personaje utilice varias**_ _malas palabras_ _ **, por lo que… discúlpenla ^_^U**_

 _Comencemos~_

 **Cap. 1: Diferencias existenciales**

Despertar cada mañana a las cinco en punto por escuchar 6 alarmas sonando a todo volumen (contando la suya, claro) le tenía con una jaqueca terrible. Pero no podría molestarse con sus _Compañeros de Piso_ … realmente habían llegado a dejárselos en su jardín mientras sus respectivos hermanos se iban a hacer _váyase-a-saber-qué-cosa_ , ¿Y por qué a ella? Por que ella conocía a sus hermanos, además de que vivía sola en casa de 3 habitaciones que había ganado ¿Dónde la ganó? Nunca lo supo: solo le entregaron las llaves diciéndole que había ganado una casa; raro, pero es ese tipo de cosas que no rechazas.

Que sus suministros de Tomates, Pastas, Carne, Miel, Té en polvo y Aceite de oliva hubiesen desaparecido de pronto no era un misterio, lo que sí era un misterio era por que había dejado de tener caracoles en su jardín al igual de por qué ahora tenía macetas con flores doradas en todas partes. También estaba acostumbrada a ver su cepillo lleno de cabellos debido a su rebelde pelo ondulado marrón. Ahora no tenía un solo pelo ese cepillo.

Volviendo al tema principal; las alarmas la estaban volviendo loca: despertar a las cinco en punto cuando ella asistía a su escuela hasta las ocho y media. La chica sacó perezosamente de entre las sabanas una pálida mano para apagar su despertador, atinando de memoria al botón rojo. Pero esas malditas alarmas seguían sonando.

-Apaguen esas…- empezó gritando -… Malditas…- susurró para sí misma -… Alarmas- completó en un gruñido moviéndose lentamente entre su nudo de mantas para ocultarse del insistente sonido.

-HUMANA, debes despertar o no podrás salir a correr antes de desayunar- la voz masculina sonó fuerte a pesar de estar en la cocina. Soltó otro gruñido mientras se echaba su mullida almohada encima de la cabeza.

-Humana; Despierta~- una cantarina voz femenina sonó en su puerta. Demonios, tenía que recordar poner seguro en esa puerta -¿Si, Toriel?- se rindió levantándose de entre sus cobijas mirando a la pequeña cabra blanca de ojos carmín con su vestido gris y una pañoleta violeta que la miraba sonriente.

-¡Ven a desayunar, Humana! ¡Los Bollos de Asgore están listos!- un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica al destaparse completamente mientras entraban corrientes de frío. Se puso las suaves pantuflas negras junto a su cama antes de levantarse en su ropa para dormir, unos pantalones ligeros y una blusa larga.

-Ya voy… ya voy…- se frotó los ojos para despejar su mirada color madera antes de empezar a avanzar a su puerta. Unos rápidos pasitos la pusieron alerta justo antes de que tres cabras y dos esqueletos saltasen sobre ella derribándola entre sonrisas y abrazos.

-¡Humana!- la cabra más pequeña de pañoleta arcoíris estaba abrazado a su cintura mientras sonreía -¡Howdy! ¡Hasta que despiertas, FLOJA!- parecía que ese adjetivo se había convertido en su nuevo nombre, además de _Humana_.

Además de la pequeña cabra estaba otro macho de pelo rubio por encima de su pelaje blanco, también de ojos rojos y con una bufanda purpura -¡Se enfriarán los Bollos, Humana Floja!- Asgore era de los únicos que le decía de ambas maneras. Sonrió mientras observaba como Toriel y un pequeño esqueleto se aferraban a sus piernas. -¡HUMANAAAA!- claro, ese tipo de gritos siempre pertenecían a Sans… el redondo y tierno Sans.

Ahora debía utilizar la poca energía acumulada para respirar y mantenerse despierta. Pero no importaba, era GENIAL tener compañía al fin. Aunque eso implicara escuchar a diario esas malditas alarmas.

-¡Buenos días, HUMANA! Asgore horneó Bollos y té de flores amarillas...- eso último era como un aviso por parte del esqueleto más alto, Papyrus quien estaba aferrado a su pecho con una enorme sonrisa; no eran las quejas que había recibido de todos en un principio acerca de la comida de los otros. Ahora quien se quejaba más frecuentemente de la comida preparada por sus _inquilinos_ era su estómago, aunque llevaba años sin hacerle caso realmente.

Se quitó de encima a los chicos con la mención de irse a vestir adecuadamente, claro, no sin antes recibir una reprimenda por parte de ellos acerca de estar casi _desnuda_ enfrente de _ellos_ mientras se cubrían la vista con una mano y colores subían a sus rostros de vergüenza. Bajaron de un salto las escaleras hasta el piso de abajo.

-¡Vamos a vestirte y arreglarte, HUMANA!- la vocecita de Toriel sonó a sus espaldas con ánimos extremos. -¡oh! ¡No, Toriel, no es necesario, puedo vestirme so…!- se tragó sus palabras al ser, literalmente arrastrada a su habitación.

Toriel arrugó su naricilla al entrar y ver todo el _desorden_ (Un par de calcetines, una blusa tirada, aparte de su cama deshecha), le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria antes de soltarla y apuntar acusatoriamente a sus prendas en el suelo. -TUS CAL-CE-TI-NES- gruñó la pequeña Toriel mientras la chica se acercaba y arrojaba los calcetines hacia el cesto de ropa sucia de una patada.

-Perfecto, HUMANA- la pequeña mujer-cabra se dirigió hasta su ropero y empezó a buscar _Ni-idea-qué_ mientras la chica solo empezaba a quitarse la ropa para dormir. Toriel llegó como un torbellino con una falda color arena y una blusa manga larga verde oscuro, además de unas sandalias negras ¿para qué tanto arreglo? ¿acaso no era fin de semana? Ella no solía hacer nada en todo el fin de semana; bueno, tal vez antes cocinaba para toda la semana, pero ahora ni siquiera eso hacía. Tenía seis cocineros en su casa que cocinaban todo el día por turnos.

Mientras Toriel la sambutía en su ropa, un rápido _Flashback_ le revoloteó en la memoria:

 _ **(No suelo hacer esto, pero así suceden las cosas. Atte: Lucius 4ever)**_

 **FLASHBACK:**

 _La chica regresaba de su escuela; mojada y chorreante después de correr por la lluvia hasta su hogar. Apenas había puesto un pie en su jardín cuando este se hundió irremediablemente en una fosa de lodo. "_ _ **No es mi día"**_ _pensaba a cada tirón que daba para zafarse del barro. A cada segundo que pasaba allí intentado zafarse se mojaba cada vez más._

 _En la escuela acababan de formar equipos para los trabajos, y como los viejos_ _ **Clichés**_ _solían aplicársele siempre;_ _ **terminó**_ _ **sola**_ _mientras la mayoría de sus compañeros se hacían los sordos a la pregunta de la profesora de "¿Quién aún puede incluir a alguien más en su equipo?"_

 _Y, como siempre, terminó con la rarita al fondo del salón; ese tipo que no se pueden siquiera tocar sus manos por que enseguida arrojan lo que sea que tengan en la manos mientras gritan como si las estuvieran violando._ _ **No era su día para nada**_ _._

 _De pronto, sintió como una energía no humana la levantaba y zafaba del fango de un solo tirón. Soltó un resoplido cuando volvió al suelo y se le hundieron ambos pies en el lodo._

 _-Woops- una voz tranquila sonó desde sus espaldas -Siento haberte dejado_ _ **plantada**_ _aquí afuera, chica- cuando torció la espalda para ver vio a un esqueleto bajo parado en la acera que bordeaba su jardín._

 _-Es una pena que estés tan_ _ **hundida**_ _en tus pensamientos, chica, como para escuchar que gritábamos que te enlodarías- continuó otro esqueleto alto de pie junto al primero._

 _-Las aves descansan; las flores florecerán. En días así, chicas como tú: deberían estar adentro secándose y prendiendo la calefacción- Río una cabra macho de pelo rubio e igual de relajado que los demás._

 _-Ya basta; no es necesario que_ _ **remojen**_ _más esta_ _ **húmeda**_ _situación, chicos- una cabra igual a los anteriores habló mientras los demás soltaban risas por lo bajo._

 _-Oh mi dios. Chica, por favor no te_ _ **Cabrees**_ _con ellos- una humana habló con una curiosa sonrisa antes de que ella, al igual que los demás, se echaban a reír. Para esto, los esqueletos, la humana y las cabras ya le había ofrecido un paraguas, la habían sacado del fango y esta vez la dejaban en la acera mientras seguían riendo. Al menos no eran inconscientes._

 _-¿Sans? ¿Papyrus? ¿Asgore? ¿Toriel? ¿Chara?- murmuró la chica intentando no seguirles el juego al reírse también, cambiando a una expresión más seria -¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿por fin se le acabaron los botes de_ _ **Cátsup**_ _a Sans? ¿O los tarros de_ _ **Miel**_ _a Pap? ¿Acaso se tiró Asgore encima el aceite por fin por dormir junto a la sartén de sus_ _ **Bollos**_ _fritos? O no me digas que Toriel se cortó un dedo intentando sus_ _ **Pays**_ _de caracoles. ¡Chara! ¡no puede ser que te hayas indigestado por demasiado_ _ **Chocolate**_ _!- preguntó exagerando las situaciones a propósito. Todos soltaron risas ante sus extremas suposiciones. Sus risas siempre lograban ponerla de buen humor y apaciguarle el mal humor._

 _-Bueno, enserio, ¿qué pasa?- se terminó de reír gradualmente hasta recuperar el aire._

 _-oh. Bueno, verás, nosotros vamos a estar algo ocupados un laaaaaargo rato… - apuntaron por encima de sus hombros con un pulgar hacia un auto rojo mientras Chara seguía explicando._

 _-Veníamos a pedirte un favor- prosiguió Sans mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta azul y sonreía algo avergonzado. La chica había levantado una ceja con sospecha._

 _-Que es...- alargó la última vocal para darle el énfasis de interrogante. -Nuestros hermanos… tú los conoces y… sabes que no podemos dejarlos solos- Papyrus había cambiado su tono relajado a uno más serio. Todo asunto era importante tratándose de su hermano._

 _ **-**_ _Azzie no debe quedarse solo- agregó Chara algo incomoda. La chica ya comenzaba a comprender el sentido de todo esto._

 _ **-**_ _¿Podrías cuidar a Tori, Asgore, Asriel, Pap y Sans durante tres o cuatro meses?- pidió Asgore algo cohibido mientras sonreía suplicante. Toriel levantó una pata y la puso sobre la pálida mano de la chica -¿Por favor? No podemos dejarlos y vamos a ir lejos una temporada larga- suplicó la pequeña cabra mientras la chica miraba a todos pensativa._

 _-Déjenme pensarlo unos segundos…- empezó a rascarse la orilla de la ceja pensativa mientras caminaba a refugiarse de la lluvia en su pequeño pórtico. ¿cuidar a sus hermanos menores?_

 _Todo pasó tan rápido que apenas se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba asintiendo mientras sonreía. Los demás chicos caminaron hasta llegar al auto para abrir la puerta y dejar salir a sus hermanos. Un torbellino de paraguas salió por la puerta entre despedidas abrazos y muchas (aunque siguieran negándolo), muchas lágrimas por parte de los chicos._

 _Todos empezaron a saludarla una vez despedidos sus hermanos. Atravesaron de dos zancadas su fangoso jardín sin siquiera mancharse, comenzando sus presentaciones; y claro que los conocía, pero dos presentaciones nunca están demás:_

 _-¡Yo soy ÉL INCREIBLE_ _ **ASGORE**_ _!- bufanda purpura._

 _-¡Yo soy LA TERRIBLE_ _ **TORIEL**_ _!- pañoleta violeta._

 _-¡Yo soy ÉL FANTÁSTICO_ _ **ASRIEL**_ _!- pañuelo arcoíris._

 _-¡Yo soy ÉL MAGNIFICO_ _ **SANS**_ _!- pañoleta azul claro._

 _-¡Yo soy ÉL GRANDIOSO_ _ **PAPYRUS**_ _!- bufanda roja._

 _Después de su presentación, todos abrazaron como pudieron a la chica, prácticamente asfixiándola por la efusividad. Correspondió con torpeza al abrazo antes de abrir la puerta mientras dejaba sus zapatos a un lado de la puerta para no manchar el suelo de fango._

 _Se dio cuenta de que los otros hicieron lo mismo dejando sus botas a un lado de sus zapatos desde las botas más pequeñas hasta las más grandes. Le pareció un gesto de lo más curioso que dejaran sus paraguas afuera como ella había hecho._

 _Ya estaba clavada con ellos desde su primer abrazo. Le daba una paz increíble el hecho de escuchar sus risas arrogantes y alegres, además de sus gruñidos a cada broma involuntaria que hacía._

 _ **(¡Volvamos!)**_

Salió de su trance al notar que Toriel estaba poniéndole una pañoleta marrón. Río un poco mientras Toriel inflaba las mejillas enfurruñada al darse cuenta de que estaba despierta.

-¡Te dormiste mientras te vestía!- reprendió. Oh. Por eso era tan realista su recuerdo. No era la primera vez que se dormía de pie, y no era algo poco común en ella, normalmente la atrapaban durmiendo antes la clase de Actividad Física, justo en ese momento en el que no hacían nada y se quedaban parados a la intemperie.

Se frotó, una vez más, los ojos mientras observaba que estaba bien vestida por fin. Dejó que Toriel le terminara de anudar la pañoleta y se levantó para ponerse sus sandalias negras mientras Toriel sonreía y salía corriendo hacia el piso inferior.

Se tomó su tiempo para bajar pues realmente no tenía prisa, pero en cuanto llegó al último escalón, Papyrus la levantó por sobre su cabeza mientras corría al comedor; Sans y Asriel separaron la silla de la mesa mientras Asgore y Toriel preparaban un plato y una taza con elegancia. Bueno, cada mañana podía permitirse olvidar como caminar por ese tipo de favores.

Tomó el Bollo con tranquilidad para empezar a mordisquearlo. Como siempre, tenía un sabor indescriptible al igual que el Té de _nunca-supo-como-se-llamaba_.

Siguió mordiendo el bollo hasta acabárselo y empezó a beber a el Té. Ugh. Bueno, mínimo ya no tenía cocinar tanto; solo a veces se encargaba de la cena pues la comida que preparaban le daba pesadillas ridículas; prefería tener pesadillas normales.

Descubrió a Sans sonriendo gustosamente mientras "mordisqueaba" su Bollo. Sonrió para sus adentros mientras observaba como los demás también disfrutaban su bollo. ¿No eran acaso los mejores compañeros? Habían aprendido a disfrutar la cocina ajena por ella.

Siguió desayunando tranquilamente hasta que se terminó su Bollo y su Té. Se levantó mientras tomaba sus trastes y los dejaba en el fregadero para lavarlos después. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando un respingo la sobresaltó. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente mientras se ponía alerta. Asgore tenía los ojos desorbitados de la impresión al igual que todos, miraba el reloj con incredulidad.

-¡Humana! ¡Es tarde para que salgas a mojarte!- reprendió Asgore. Frunció el ceño mientras entrecerraba sus ojos carmesí .

Maldita sea, era su culpa que le dijeran así cuando salía a la escuela. Una vez que había llegado húmeda por culpa de las abundantes lluvias vespertinas, cansada, y realmente fastidiada de la escuela; le habían preguntado dónde había estado; su cansancio la convertía en una amargada de verdad por lo que respondió con sarcasmo "Salí a mojarme a la lluvia, seguramente" gruñó. Tanta era la inocencia que se la creyeron y empezaron a creer que salía a mojarse cada vez que salía en las mañanas/madrugadas. Era su culpa y debía cargar las consecuencias.

Se relajó mientras suspiraba. -No, Asgore, hoy no saldré a mojarme- aclaró intentando no reír por sus propias palabras. Todos se relajaron notablemente mientras volvían a sonreír con su usual e inofensivo narcisismo.

Empezó a lavar sus trastes tranquilamente mientras empezaba a tararear una curiosa canción. Su voz lograba imitar algunos de los tonos que hacía el arrullo.

-HUMANA, ¿Quién cocinará cuando la gigantesca bola de fuego esté en el centro del cielo?- Preguntó Papyrus con su característico entusiasmo, sacándola de sus típicas ensoñaciones. Traducción directa: ¿Quién cocinará a medio día? -No lo sé aún, Pap- contestó dejando los platos unos segundos, se volvió hacia la estancia; saltó por sobre el respaldo del sofá y aterrizó en los cojines mientras hablaba.

Tomó es control remoto y dejó el nuevo canal nacional de _MTT'S New Shows_ mientras se recostaba relajada en el sofá. Respiró profundamente mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos tranquilamente.

Estaba a punto de suspirar cuando las 6 alarmas sonaron de nuevo a todo volumen. Cómo sí de un cristal se tratase, su paz se rompió en miles de pedazos con el golpe de sonidos que era un mazo golpeando su ventana de tranquilidad. Saltó en su lugar exaltada antes de lanzar un gruñido gutural. Se volvió con los dientes apretados a sus asustados compañeros.

-¡Apaguen esas p*tas alarmas!- estalló con furia. Se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta; había dicho una mala palabra. La furia se le bajó vertiginosamente mientras se ponía roja de vergüenza.

-¡JARRA DE GROSERÍAS!- le llegó el reproche por parte de todos. Asgore sacó de _quien-sabe-donde_ un frasco de vidrio del tamaño de su cabeza, adentro de la jarra había sólo dos monedas que había puesto anteriormente. Sacó de su bolsillo una moneda y la arrojó.

-¡Esas alarmas eran para salir a correr, HUMANA FLOJA!- Asgore la tomó de la mano mientras todos, terminando de lavar también sus trastes cada uno, se unieron a Asgore mientras ella se sacaba las sandalias para ponerse los tenis ya afuera.

Abrió la puerta y sacó del cajón a un lado de la puerta sus tenis para correr. Los anudó como pudo antes de empezar a trotar torpemente detrás de los demás. Una vez tomado su ritmo comenzó a ir más rápido hasta casi pisar los talones de los demás, lo cual ya era un logro personal pues ellos corrían muy rápido, aún Toriel y Asriel con sus cortas piernitas corrían a la misma velocidad que Papyrus con sus largas piernas.

Empezó a resollar después de cuarentaicinco (45) minutos de correr a esa velocidad sin descanso, por lo que aminoró la velocidad empezando a llegar a la vuelta 18 a la manzana completa. Todos parejos, los demás se acercaron aminorando su paso a su velocidad para igualarle.

-¡Humana! ¿Estas bien?- la chillona voz de Asriel sonó preocupada. Ella bajó la mirada para verlo.

-S-si, Asriel- *ufff* sólo no suelo correr tanto tan- *ufff* -seguido- resolló mientras luchaba por seguir corriendo a una velocidad respetable.

-¡Pero HUMANA! ¡estas respirando mucho!- Papyrus se inclinó sin dejar de correr hacia ella. Pegó su mano a su clavícula mientras sentía su latido acelerado; abrió las cuencas como platos.

-¡T-TU ALMA!- se alarmó Sans al ver el gesto preocupado de Papyrus. Ella paró por fin dándose por vencida en su carrera mientras reía entre exhalaciones para recuperar el aire. Apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas mientras se sostenía lo mejor que podía con sus temblorosas piernas.

-Estoy b-bien- *huff* -sólo denme un par de semanas- *huff* -aquí, los alcanzó después- se rindió cayendo de sentón en la acera. Los otros pararon definitivamente antes de rodearla.

-¡Él GRAN PAPYRUS no te dejará aquí, HUMANA!- Papyrus metió sus manos bajo su cuerpo antes de echársela sobre el hombro mientras ella soltaba un gritito ahogado -¡NYEH HE HE HE!- la estruendosa risa llegó hasta sus oídos mientras todos empezaban a correr de nuevo.

La verdad, para ser el hombro de un esqueleto; era bastante cómodo. Apoyó su mentón en sus puños y sus codos en la espalda de Papyrus para no estar en una posición tan incomoda; observó que Asgore aminoró el paso para estar justo detrás de Papyrus. Asgore le sonrió ampliamente mostrando unos perfectamente blancos dientes mientras sus ojos centelleaban.

-¡HUMANA! ¡¿Sientes la euforia de la velocidad?!- Asgore dio un saltito de emoción enfatizando su punto.

-Erm… Si, lo sentí, Asgore… ¿Pero cómo corchos corren tan rápido y por tanto tiempo?- preguntó sintiendo como Papyrus levantaba los brazos en señal triunfal -¡Años de entrenamiento con LA LÍDER de LA GUARDIA REAL!- exclamó orgulloso.

-¿Eh…?- soltó confusa. Si, hablaban muy seguido (MUY seguido) de la guardia real, también de que eran los futuros miembros de la guardia real, pero casi nunca hablaban de LA LÍDER.

-¡UNDYNE/ALPHYS/MAMÁ !- gritaron todos con un tono de admiración bien gravado en la voz. Le dio un cierto tipo de ternura al escucharlos hablar con tanta admiración de alguien. Río al sentir como Papyrus al fin comenzaba a respirar agitado al igual que los demás.

-¡Después de- *huff* -Terminar de correr, iremos a verla para- *huff* -nuestros entrenamientos!- resolló Asgore.

-¿A Undyne? ¿Desde cuándo Undyne también es parte de la guardia real?-interrogó Sans confuso -Si, ¿desde cuándo?- Toriel también parecía confusa.

-¿Desde cuándo- *huff* -Undyne cambio de trabajo? Antes hacía GENIALES shows- Asriel frunció el ceño -¿MAMÁ renunció?- exclamó horrorizado. Aahhhh, a esas eran las _diferencias existenciales_ que habían mencionado Sans, Papyrus, Asgore, Toriel y Chara _._

-¡UNDYNE siempre ha- *huff* -sido LÍDER DE LA GUARDIA REAL!- exclamaron Asgore y Papyrus aun más confusos.

-¡UNDYNE- *huff* -siempre ha sido LA ESTRELLA DE TELEVISIÓN del SUBSUELO!- insistió Asriel resollando también.

-¡NAPSTATON es la estrella- *huff* -del subsuelo!- Sans arqueo una cuenca mientras pensaba en silencio.

-¡Eso es cierto, METTATON hace shows GENIALES!- Toriel se unió a Sans mientras la pobre chica empezaba a pensar como explicarles que todos tenían razón.

-Erm… ¿saben algo? TODOS tienen la razón- aseguró al sentir la sábana de tensión sobre ellos. La miraron confusos pero con curiosidad.

-WOWIE ¿Enserio, HUMANA?- Papyrus sonrió con un leve brillo de emoción en las cuenca. La chica río silenciosamente.

-Si, es que vienen de lugares diferentes. Undyne es la líder de la guardia real del lugar donde Papyrus viene, al igual que el de Asgore, pero es la científica real de donde Sans viene, y de donde viene Toriel también. De donde viene Asriel, Undyne es la estrella de televisión- explicó lo mejor que pudo todo lo que había aprendido de los Universos Alternos. Asriel saltó feliz.

-MAMÁ me seguirá entrenando- chilló con emoción. Ella se mordisqueó el labio con incomodidad.

-Bueno... no sé si podamos encontrarla aquí de esa manera… pero hoy podremos ir con Undyne- sonrió intentando no desanimar al pequeño. Este sonrió sin siquiera molestarse.

-ÉL FANTÁSTICO ASRIEL conocerá a Undyne, la otra LÍDER DE LA GUARFIA REAL- exclamó con emoción.

Bien, mínimo no era tan complicado todo eso. Sólo debía resistir conocer a Undyne también, quien, por lo anteriormente dicho, parecía ser un reto convivir tan fácilmente como lo hacia con sus nuevos amigos.

-Je. Amigos, son mis amigos- pensó en voz alta. Todos soltaron un respingo de sorpresa antes de que Papyrus la bajara de su hombro. Nunca pensó en qué pasaría el día en que viera a tres cabras llorar de emoción igual que a dos esqueletos.

La abrazaron de nuevo con fuerza mientras se quedaba sin aire. Las lágrimas de emoción mojaron ligeramente su ropa cuando sonrieron tan radiante como solo ellos podían hacerlo.

Je. Le hacían falta amigos de verdad.

?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.?.

 _ **Wowoooooooowo, al final si lo terminé este intento de mini historia TuT**_

 _ **Como dije, había personalidades tan empalagosas, como la de Toriel AS!, que me fue imposible trabajarla tal cual. Espero**_ _Friisans_ _**logre perdonarme. :"D**_

 _ **¿Qué tal les pareció este miserable intento de humor con la**_ _Chica-sin-nombre_ _ **que hice? Creo que me quedé viendo estrellitas de tanta ternura por parte de todos los futuros miembros de la guardia real 0w0 ¡son tan tiernos, tan inocentes y tan…!... ¡ellos!**_

 _Espero leerlos pronto 0w0. Lucius 4ever, fuera~_


End file.
